The Kiss
by Scarlet.D
Summary: OBIDALA. Padme & Obi-Wan share a kiss and meet again 10 years later -COMPLETE-
1. chapter1

Hi!! This is my first fic ever! I hope you enjoy it, it's only starting, and the first couple of chapters will rather be kind of introductions, this one is awfully short but I promise the second will be ready by the end of the weekend. Please review, and don't be so harsh on me. Since English isn't really my natal language I just might have written something wrong, if that happens, could you let me know? Thanks!!  
  
*thanks for your reviews, I made some changes as you advised me, I hope its better now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They had just gotten into the ship. She was dressed as a handmaiden, standing right next to her decoy, Sabe, who was discussing with Master Jinn the actions that were about to be taken once they landed in Tatooine. To be honest, she wasn't really paying much attention; Her mind was elsewhere in the ship-- in the cockpit, where the young Jedi apprentice was giving some instructions to the pilot. Obi-Wan Kenobi was his name, as she recalled. He must have felt her intense gaze on him, because he suddenly glanced back at her, meeting her eyes and giving her a small smile. She blushed and immediately turned her head towards Qui-Gon and Sabe´s conversation, although her mind was still caught on the Jedi's image. He was so handsome, she though.  
  
The voice of Sabe brought her abruptly back from her day dreaming;  
  
"Padme?"  
  
"Yes----your highness?", was the not so quick response.  
  
"Could you accompany me to my quarters?".  
  
"Yes, your highness".  
  
" I will let you know when we are to land, your highness," Master Jinn informed them, bowing goodbye to the pair. 


	2. chapter2

Here's chapter two, I could finished it quickly. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and advice!! Thanks! (  
  
She could not believe what she was doing. She could have sent some other handmaiden to go see if the Jedi needed anything, but no, she just couldn't help herself.  
  
She hesitantly knocked on the door, and after few seconds it opened up, revealing the object that had been occupying her latest thoughts.  
  
"The Queen wishes to know if you and your Master need anything, Knight Kenobi?"  
  
"My master is not here at the time, and I don't need anything. Thank you anyway." He simply responded.  
  
~That was it?~ she thought, ~What now? Just leave?~. Resigned, she turned on her heels to leave.  
  
"Bye the way, handmaiden----"  
  
Was *he* actually talking to her??.  
  
"Yes?," She turned around again to face him. Beautiful blue-green eyes looking down at her.  
  
"I'm still not a Knight---"  
  
"Oh----I'm sorry, how may I address to you, then?"  
  
"Obi-Wan is fine".  
  
Padme just stared at him like a stupid girl.  
  
"And how may I call you, handmaiden?". He could have let her go without correcting that stupid detail, that he didn't even care about, but something inside him wanted her to stay.  
  
"My name is Padme".  
  
Again the silence. ~Now what!?, I'm a Queen, for God sake!~ Yes, a Queen, a cultured and eloquent woman---who for some reason can't find nothing to talk about with this Jedi.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed he was holding something in his hand. His lightsaber.  
  
"Those things are very dangerous, aren't they?". That was the best she could came out with.  
  
"Yes, not to play with----". He said with an amused tone, rising his hand, so she could examine the weapon better.  
  
"I've heard some stories about Jedi", she said, relaxing a bit more, the conversation finally heading somewhere.  
  
"What kind of stories?". He was intrigued by this girl, she was not like any other handmaiden that he had met before. Although, actually, he never really got to meet anyone when he was on the missions, they always ended fast, and there wasn't much people who'd like to meet a Jedi. Most of them were afraid of that they would read their minds or do a Jedi trick on them.  
  
"Like that they can read minds and manipulate them----is it true?"  
  
~Here we go again~, Obi wan thought wistfully.  
  
"Yes, we can read minds, and sometimes manipulate them, but only if one is not properly shielded, and it is not something we do often, I mean, after all, it's an intrusion, we only do it when it's necessary, although sometimes you can pick up some thoughts that are *flowing around*", he finished, waving his hand above his head for the effect, then smiling at her.  
  
"Can you guess what *I'm* thinking?," Padme said in a way that could almost be described as flirt.  
  
"Why would you want that?", Obi wan asked, slightly shocked, once realizing where the conversation was heading to.  
  
"Just to see if you really can----please?"  
  
Obi wan did not respond, he was trapped in those big brown eyes. He remembered himself that he was a Jedi, and that he should control his emotions, but that didn't matter in the end; After who knows how much time of staring into each other's eyes, without saying a word, he leaned over, slowly---and kissed her sweetly. She held his shoulders, and pulled him slightly to deepen the kiss.  
  
He abruptly backed away as he felt something in his mind----"Y-Your highness?," He asked, obviously shocked of how this girl had fooled them all.  
  
"What?! How did you---?". she stopped, remembering their late conversation not a minute ago, and realizing how stupid her question was. Of course he knew.  
  
She thought that, with her true identity in secret, it wouldn't be so wrong just to flirt a bit with the Jedi. But now, that he knew she was the Queen, she was so ashamed of herself!!!  
  
"I'm sorry, highness, my behavior has been inappropriate".  
  
Padme didn't expect this; now she felt even more embarrassed!. "No, you don't have to apologize, it's my fault----but, I trust in your discretion", she said shyly, and headed back down the hall, leaving a very confused Obi wan standing in the door frame.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. chapter3

sorry, another short one.(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~My handmaiden Padme will be accompanying you, Master Jinn~  
  
Padme had made her decision just as she entered her quarters after that uncomfortable moment with Obi-Wan, well, not entirely uncomfortable. Anyway, she decided she could not face him again, she felt way too ashamed, and being stuck in the ship with him will kill her. She would rather accompany Master Qui-Gon to Tatooine and maybe learn something about the place.  
  
Well, the plan had been nearly perfect.  
  
Nearly.  
  
The Trade Federation blockade wasn't there anymore. But neither was Master Jin, he had died tragically in the fight with the Sith. Now they were all in his funeral, including that sweet boy they picked up in Tatooine; Anakin. He and Padme had became great friends in these past few days. He'd been so sad for Qui Gon dying, and so the young man standing next to him. This had been crushing for Obi Wan, he had just lost his Master, his father, and now he had a Padawan learner to train. Padme was observing him. She noticed he didn't have his braid anymore. He look so thoughtful, so sad, watching the steady form of his Master burning in flames. She remembered she saw him cry few moments ago, he had glanced at her but instantly put his hood on. She couldn't help to feel sorry for him.  
  
Both Anakin and Obi- Wan, were leaving back to Coruscant after the funeral. Padme was sure she wouldn't see them again any time soon. She had already said goodbye to Anakin, but she was still too proud to talk to Obi-Wan. She put all the sad thoughts apart, and stared into the flames, finding them calming and reassuring. She stood like that for hours, until they vanished into ashes----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. chapter4

Padme was standing in the balcony of her habitation, watching the burning sun of Coruscant, and recalling today's morning, when she arrived; and the terrible attempt that was made to her life that had occasioned the death of one of her dear handmaidens.  
  
Because of this, Captain Panaka had told her that she would be assigned Jedi protection during her staying in Coruscant; she hadn't been very happy about this, but once she knew which Jedi specifically had been assigned to that duty, she couldn't help to feel content because of seeing Anakin again after all these years.  
  
~He must be so grown up now,~ she thought.  
  
But a feeling of insecurity rushed over her at the thought of seeing Jedi Kenobi again. She decided she wouldn't behave like a foolish child; that had been so long ago, nearly ten years; Still, she felt embarrassed each time she remembered it. Oh yes, she remembered it often, much to her surprise, but that wouldn't interfere now,----she hoped.  
  
Meanwhile, the doors of one of the lifts in the Great Hotel in Coruscant opened; Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker stepped out, and headed to Senator Naberrie´s chambers to start on their new mission.  
  
~I can't believe she's right behind this door!~  
  
~ Control your emotions, Anakin, keep yourself in manage~  
  
~Sorry, Master~  
  
The door opened, and Sabe motioned them both to come in.  
  
"The senator is waiting for you"  
  
"Thank you", Obi-Wan responded, as he directed his attention towards an intense and particular signature in The Force, to find Senator Naberrie stepping into the large living room.  
  
"Padme!", Anakin said- almost yelled- as he approached to Padme.  
  
"Is this what he calls *controlling his emotions*?" , Obi-Wan mumbled to himself.  
  
"Ani? My god, you've grown! I can barely recognize you!", Padme said to the handsome young man that was approaching to her.  
  
"Well, there had been almost ten years, Padme."  
  
"Anakin---", Obi-Wan gently indicated his Padawan to correct himself.  
  
"Sorry-----Senator Naberrie----"  
  
"You can call me Padme, Anakin, as you've always done; I don't mind." The young man's face lightened up at her words.  
  
"Senator Naberrie", Obi-Wan saluted to her. He took her hand, kissed it, and bowed respectfully.  
  
Padme was kind of surprised by this attention. "Master Kenobi", she greeted back. "What I said to Anakin was also directed to you. And you don't have to bow to me, I'm no longer a Queen."  
  
"Different title, same respect I owe you Milady " Obi-Wan said. He locked eyes with her; and for a moment, it seemed like no time had passed since they first met. 


	5. chapter5

I'm so glad you're liking it! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!! *************************************************************************  
  
Padme was laying on her bed, unable to sleep, watching through the window at the source of the only light that slightly illuminated her room. She was thankful that from this high floor, the lights of the city were not able to disturb her, and she can appreciate the nature light of the moon. She was happy about how things had been doing these last three days. She enjoyed the times she spent with her Jedi bodyguards, who were staying in the same hotel, so they were able to watch over her all day long. Anakin had been all over her these past few days. She liked him because of his sensibility, he was different of any other Jedi that she had met before; Anakin didn't mind to show his emotions. Padme couldn't help a smile to rise her features at the memory of him and all the things he did to make her laugh.  
  
But the thoughts that kept her still awake at this time of the night were not those of Anakin, but those of---- his Master?. She immediately pushed that thought away. She didn't want to accept that after all these years she still held feelings for that man. She had thought ten years ago, that it was just a crush, but now that those feelings seemed to be back, she didn't want to face them. She got out of bed and out of the room, an walked down the hall until she got to the lift, she got inside and pressed the button that lead to the roof. One thing she liked about this hotel was the beautiful garden it had on the top; there were fountains and giant trees in it. In that place she felt like she wasn't even in Coruscant, it reminded her of her beautiful Naboo.  
Obi Wan was standing near the limits of the garden of the Great Hotel of Coruscant, staring at the stars. For some reason he couldn't sleep and decided to come here to relax. Suddenly he felt a presence near, and he started walking towards it silently. As he approached to the center of the Garden, he noticed a silhouette next to one of the fountains. He recognize it.  
  
"Senator?"  
  
Padme startled at the sudden call, and turn around to face it´s source.  
  
"Master Kenobi!, you scared me!"  
  
"That wasn't my intention, but---what are you doing here?, Did something happen?", Obi-Wan asked her, with concern in his voice.  
  
"No, no, I just, I couldn't sleep. Must be I'm nervous about tomorrow's meeting", She lied. "And what are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't sleep either", he admitted shyly. "But you need to go back, it could be dangerous out here. I'll take you to your chambers". He said, with his right hand already on her back pushing her slightly to walk on, giving her no time to fight his decision.  
  
They reached the lift and the doors opened. Obi-Wan was already taking the fist step in when Padme hold his arm and stopped him.  
  
"Obi-Wan, now that we are here, alone, I need to tell you something"  
  
"What is it?", Obi-Wan said with a sweet look in his eyes. Padme felt like she was melting in the inside. ~Now or never~ she thought. Well, not *thought* , she wasn't thinking at all!.  
  
She took both of his hands in hers, slowly reached up----- and kissed him.  
  
Obi-Wan thought he was dreaming. He released his hands from hers, only to put them on her waist; hers now on his back. Reality suddenly hit Obi-Wan. He didn't want to let go, but he had to, for their sake. For the galaxy's sake.  
  
He slowly pushed her away. Padme only being able to moan a slight "No".  
  
"Padme, I think you should really go back to your room"  
~Well done Padme~ she chastised herself. ~How can I be so stupid!?~ she had just embarrassed herself once more in front of him. Tears of anger filling her eyes. Not really angry at him, but most at herself for being so foolish, still she had to take it out on him.  
  
"You just love to watch me making the fool out of myself, don't you?!  
  
"No, Padme, I didn't mean----"  
  
"It's alright Master Kenobi", she said in a mocking and despicably tone. "I won't bother you anymore. Goodnight." She didn't wait for a response -didn't want one- and got immediately into the lift, closing the doors and never looking back at him.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help to experience an awkward feeling of déjà vu.  
  
_________________________________________________________ 


	6. chapter6

Padme was walking quickly along the corridor, with her handmaidens following behind. She had to assist to a meeting of the Senate today and she was in a hurry. She could see three men that were standing next to the lift at the end of the corridor; they seemed to be discussing something and didn't notice her presence. She started walking towards them.  
  
This morning she had made an important decision, and now, she assumed that was the reason of their discussion.  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the Senator does not require your services today". Captain Panaka tried to explain calmly to the Jedi Master and his nervous apprentice.  
  
"Why would Padme say that?", Anakin asked in concern.  
  
"May I talk to her?", Obi-Wan insisted. He was quite upset.  
  
"I already tried to convince her to change her mind, but, with all the respect I owe her, she's a stubborn child". Panaka wasn't in agreement with Padme about her decision, and he didn't understand why she rejected the Jedi's protection. But he knew when Padme was serious.  
  
"She's not a child anymore, and we are not playing a game here---" Obi-Wan was interrupted by Padme's sudden appearance.  
  
"I think that if there is anything you need to tell me, you can say it to my face, Master Kenobi".  
  
"That I was planning to do, Senator; I think you have to reconsider your decision. We have the duty to protect you", Obi Wan responded. He sensed a lot of anger flowing from Padme. It was overwhelming, she may looked firm and calmed, but in the inside, she was full of uncontrolled emotions.  
  
"I don't have to reconsider anything. And I don't need your protection, I am safe enough with Panaka's and my handmaiden's protection".  
"Don't you know the danger you're in?!, I thought the death of your handmaiden meant something for you!".  
Obi-Wan realized what he had just said, the moment he felt Padme's hand slapping hard on his face.  
"How dare you!!?"  
  
Obi-Wan could not think up a response.  
  
"Watch your words Jedi 'cause you don't know what you're talking about!," Padme said with tearfully eyes. How could he said that? She loved her handmaiden, of course she cared. She hadn't hated anybody before as much as she hated Obi-Wan in this moment.  
"Senator, calm down please!", Panaka intervened, as he stood between Padme and Obi-Wan and tried to turn her aside.  
  
Anakin stepped in and tried to get Padme's attention, who was still refusing to take her killing glare away from Obi-Wan's downcast head. "Padme, please, calm down, my Master didn't mean to offend you; we are just worried that something could happen to you. Please, let us accompany you to the Senate." He said with pleading eyes. "Please?".  
Padme sighed; "Alright Anakin, but only because you are asking me---".  
  
They left the place. Obi-Wan always several steps behind.  
  
********************************  
  
Anakin was impatient. The meeting of the Senate had started hours ago, and he could still sense the bunch of encountered feelings of the senators who were discussing in the room next to them. This was not going to end anytime soon. And what made him more nervous was his Master sitting next to him. He had been absorbed in his thoughts and hadn't said a word since the terrible scene with Padme.  
Obi-Wan was still shocked about how he acted and what he said to Padme. He had never acted that way with anyone before, and all the time since they left the Hotel he had been thinking about it, and still couldn't explain his sudden explosion.  
  
He felt ashamed. He had disillusioned himself. And what example was he for his Padawan now?. He could never tell Anakin his *control your emotions* preach ever again. Right now he could feel Anakin's anxiety and concern. He sent him waves of reassurance through their bond.  
  
Anakin relaxed.  
  
~Thanks Master. Are you alright?~  
  
~Yes Anakin. Everything's fine~  
  
************************ 


	7. chapter7

Hi again! I'm sorry it took me sometime to update , but here it is. Hope you like it! ******************************************************************  
  
Another night staring at the moon. Padme had always found it relaxing, and she could just spend hours watching it. And after the day she had, she really needed to relax. She heard the door opening, but didn't mind to turn to see who it was.  
  
"Padme, what are you doing out here in the balcony? It's freezing!, why don't you come inside?"  
  
"I just felt the need of some fresh air."  
  
Anakin could feel her tenseness. "Things weren't as you expected at the Senate today, were they?"  
  
"No, they weren't."  
  
"You know you can talk to me, Padme"  
  
"I know, but I don't want to talk about it, it just makes me upset. Why don't we talk about something else? Mmm---your trials, when are they?". Padme said, trying to sound a little more cheerful than what she really was.  
  
"I don't honestly know, Obi-Wan doesn't think I'm ready. The truth is, I feel that he's holding me back----". Anakin said in a sad tone.  
  
"I don't know what to say about that Anakin, I don't feel much sympathy towards your Master right now----"  
  
"I apologize for his behavior, I don't know what's gotten in to him, he's been acting strange lately"  
  
"It is not necessary". Padme said with a little smile.  
  
"Senator, Padawan". Both Padme and Anakin startled at the sudden appearance of Obi-Wan.  
  
Noticing that his presence was clearly unwanted, Obi-Wan hurried with his explanation: "I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but I felt a disturbance in the Force".  
  
"Does every *disturbance in the Force* has to do with me?", Padme said with bitterness in her voice.  
  
"I had to make sure everything was alright"  
  
"Everything IS alright". Anakin stepped in. "I'm here if the need arises." He said with his typical cockiness.  
  
"Senator step back!, Anakin, watch out!", Obi-Wan said as shots came down from apparently nowhere.  
  
Obi-Wan deflected the shots with his lightsaber and Anakin quickly joined him. Even with the two of them, the shots were too many and came in too quickly. They had to get inside.  
  
In a risky move, Obi-Wan let his guard down, turned around and pushed Padme inside the room , both falling down to the floor.  
  
After few seconds the shots ceased and Obi-Wan looked down at the shaky form that was laying underneath him. He could feel her fear. "Are you alright?". Padme just nodded. He seemed to be satisfied with her response as he just nodded back and got up to search for support on a wall nearby.  
  
"The danger is gone", Anakin said as he came running into the room. "Padme, are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine Anakin", she was still sitting in the floor, with her hand on her head for what it seemed a terrible headache.  
  
Anakin noticed blood on her dress. "You're bleeding!!"  
  
That surprised her too, she didn't feel she was hurt.  
  
"It's not her blood", Obi-Wan managed to say with some effort. He was standing against the wall, with his right hand holding his bleeding left side.  
  
"Master, we must take you to the Healers!". Anakin helped Obi-Wan to get to the door, and as he reached it to open it, he turned back to Padme, who was standing in the middle of the room. "Padme, call Panaka and stay in your room, I'll be right back."  
  
As soon as the two men got out, Padme reached for the comlink; "Panaka, I need you here." She sank in the couch and waited.  
  
Hours later, nearly dawn, Padme woke up in her bed, and at first she wasn't sure of how she had gotten there, but then she remembered when Panaka arrived after she called him, and send her to her room, just like one would do with a grounded child. Normally she would have put up a protest, but this time she was tired and shaken up by the recent events. Panaka usually acted like a father to Padme, and even though she didn't like to take orders from anyone, she did appreciate his attention and concern.  
  
She got up of the bed, walked to the door, and opened it slightly, just enough to peek a little of what was going on in the living room.  
  
She saw Panaka standing up in the center of the room, giving instructions to some officers; one of her handmaidens was saying something on her comlink, but she was too far away for Padme to be able to hear anything. There were a few more people, mostly security and hotel employees walking around the room, everyone seemed to be in a rush. Padme closed the door again, not sure of what to do next. On one side, she wanted to run outside and ask about Obi-Wan's condition, but on the other side, out there seemed to be chaos, and she didn't feel in the mood of talking to anyone, nor to hear Panaka's orders.  
  
She sat back on the bed, and her gaze found a chair in a corner of the room. She walked towards it, and pick up the dress that was folded on it, so carefully, as if it would break. She looked down to the object she held in her hands, and stared intensely at the blood stains on it. It sent a shiver through her spine, and a guilty feeling started to take over her.  
  
"Padme, can I come in?" Anakin asked on the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes, Anakin, come in", she answered, but she still was absorbed in her thoughts.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"Don't be, we've doubled the security, you're safe"  
  
"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about----Master Kenobi"  
  
It was only then when Anakin noticed the dress in her hands. "I thought you didn't feel much sympathy towards my Master".  
  
"I know, it's just that, he took that shot because he was protecting me, and I've been so harsh with him lately, after all, he's just doing he's job". She said shyly, like admitting a defeat.  
  
"My sweet Padme, don't worry". Anakin said with a smile. "My Master will be fine in no time and back to his job, meanwhile I will protect you"  
  
"Now, about you, you should get rid of that dress, it wouldn't look nice if you wear it for the next Senate's meeting", Anakin tried to joke, but Padme didn't laugh. He went back to the subject at hand: "Anyway, I came to tell you that we'll go to the Temple in a couple of hours, the Council decided it would be safer for you to stay there. I'll come back then."  
  
"Alright", was Padme's simply response.  
  
*********************** 


	8. chapter8

Chapter 8 here! Hope you enjoy! Please review! Chapter 9 will probably be ready for tomorrow.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Padme had spent all day walking around the Jedi Temple, admiring it's greatness, always under the watching eye of Anakin. Now she was finally alone in her room of the big chamber that had been assigned to her, well, not completely alone, her handmaiden Sabe was in the room next door, but it was late, and she was sure she would fall sleep soon.  
  
It was little past midnight when she finally decided to come out of her room. She put a shawl on her shoulders and got out of the chamber quietly.  
  
She started to wandering around the halls trying to find the Healing Center, and after several minutes, thanks to some miracle, she finally found it. She peeked at the entrance door, and saw what it seemed to be a nurse sleeping in a chair near her desk. And so Padme managed to get in without being noticed.  
  
Now there was a hall with may rooms along it. She walked on and started to look at the tags on the doors, which had the patient's name on , until she saw a tag that caught her attention:  
  
=Kenobi=  
  
Her heart started beating and for a moment she thought of going back, but she finally stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
There he was, lying on the bed, with his bare torso and his side bandaged. He was sleeping. He looked so peaceful that she felt guilty for having to wake him up.  
  
She sat on a chair near the bed and called for him softly: "Obi-Wan"  
  
He turned his head and moaned slightly, still his eyes closed.  
  
"Obi-Wan, wake up, please"  
  
"What----?" Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly and tried to sat up, but a sharp pain in his side stopped him. "Aw!"  
  
"Shh---Stay down, you will harm yourself trying to get up". Padme said pushing his shoulder delicately, so he would lay down again.  
  
"The blaster----". Obi-Wan remembered as he tried to realize what was he doing in the Healing Center.  
  
Then his attention finally turned to Padme.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was worried about you---". She said shyly, looking down at her lap.  
  
"You were worried about me?"  
  
"I'm sorry about the other day. I did act as a child. You were right." Still she wouldn't look at him at the eye. The sight of her, acting like this, made Obi-Wan's heart break, but he couldn't allow this to go on.  
  
"Senator"- He used her title in intent to put a bridge between them- "I don't think you should be here, it's late and---"  
  
Padme stood up. "Stop calling me Senator! Don't you know my name?"  
  
"What do you want from me Padme?", he said, calmly, but firmly.  
  
"I want to understand you Obi-Wan! I want to know how you feel. Or if you can even feel! Because sometimes I just sense you as a cold lifeless droid!".  
  
She sat back on the chair, reached out with her hand to caress his cheek, and continued with a softer tone: "And it drives me crazy, because I know you're not that. Because I can still remember that boy crying for his Master's death ten years ago". Now he lowered his gaze, and repeated his question, so low this time that it was barely audible: "What do you want from me Padme?".  
  
"I want you to show me that you're not dead inside, Obi-Wan, that you're still that boy, that, maybe in an immature and foolish way, I once loved."  
  
They finally met each other's eyes.  
  
"I still love".  
  
Padme bent closer, and they kissed. But it was not like any other time they had kissed. This time, they both knew what they were doing, and they both accepted the consequences.  
  
He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She was now half on top of him, when she accidentally hit his injury with her elbow.  
  
He repressed the moan, but he couldn't help his muscles from tensing, and she noticed. She got up slowly and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're still in pain. I'll let you rest.----- We're ok, right?"  
  
He smiled back at her, and that was all the answer she needed. "Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight Padme".  
  
She headed back to her room, praying that her handmaiden hadn't noticed her absence.  
  
******************************** 


	9. chapter9

Here it is. Like I promised. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*************  
  
Next morning, as Padme got ready to go to the Senate, she was glad to see both of her Jedi bodyguards expecting her at the door.  
  
"Master Kenobi, it's good to see you recovered so soon!"  
  
"I appreciate your concern milady". Obi-Wan said bowing his head.  
  
"Well, I guess we can all go back to our duties now".  
  
"Yes Padme, the Chancellor is expecting you", Anakin said as they made their way out of the Temple.  
  
**************  
  
Anakin had been waiting for Padme to come out of the meeting, alone, since his Master had been called from the Council, when he noticed the doors of the big chamber where the meeting was taking place opened, and a very upset, tearfully eyes, Padme came out, almost run out.  
  
"Padme, wait!, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm sorry Anakin, I don't wish to talk right now, can we go back to the Temple?"  
  
***************  
  
Hours later, in the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan was making his way to Padme's chamber.  
  
Sabe answered the door.  
  
"May I speak with the Senator?"  
  
"I'm afraid the Senator asked not to be disturbed, Master Kenobi".  
  
"Could you tell her I'm here?"  
  
"Alright. Wait here." Sabe said with some annoyance. She went inside and knocked on Padme's door.  
  
"Padme?"  
  
"Yes, Sabe? Come in".  
  
Padme was laying on her bed, hugging a pillow and crying.  
  
"You're still crying?".  
  
"I'm ok, Sabe. What is it?"  
  
"Master Kenobi is looking for you, I told him you didn't want to be disturbed, but he insisted."  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
"No, the Padawan isn't with him, it's just the Master, but I'll send him away right now."  
  
"No, no, Sabe. It's ok, let him in".  
  
"Are you sure, Padme?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"As you wish".  
  
Padme quickly sat up and tried to wipe her tears away, while Sabe motioned Obi-Wan into the bedroom.  
  
Once he got there, Padme indicated Sabe to be left alone with the Jedi.  
  
"I'll be in the living room if you need me".  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but my Padawan told me you ran out the Chancellor's office very upset. He was worried about you. And I am too."  
  
"It's nothing".  
  
He walked closer and sat next to her on the bed. He tilted her chin up so she would meet his eyes.  
  
"It can't be nothing if it made you cry. Talk to me, Padme".  
  
"It's nothing you don't already know. The Republic is falling apart, now Palpatine wants to create an army, and there seem to be nothing I can do to stop this incoming war. I've disappointed my people, Obi-wan, I don't know what to do!". She said as she put her arms around him and buried his face in his cloak.  
  
He held her tightly as he rocketed her back and forth, sending her waves of reassurance through the Force, in an intent to ease her worries.  
  
"You don't have to do anything, you've done all you can, it's not in your hands now, Padme. What must happen, must happen. We can't change it."  
  
She looked up at him, tears running down her cheek. "I love you".  
  
He wiped her tears away with his thumb, leaned over and kissed her.  
  
They never parted lips as Padme laid herself down the bed, pulling Obi-wan closer by his robes , so he was now on top of hers.  
  
Each second the kiss became more passionate.  
  
His hands running up and down her body, caressing each part of it.  
  
Then he suddenly stopped.  
  
"No, Padme, we can't do this, It's wrong. You're a Senator, and I'm a Jedi-- -"  
  
She smiled at him sweetly: "We're no more than humans, Obi-Wan"  
  
He looked into her eyes and knew he couldn't deny it anymore. He loved her.  
  
He kissed her again and no more words were said as they both surrendered to their love.  
  
*************** 


	10. chapter10

I felt generous today so here's another chapter. Review!, review!, review!!!!  
  
To Aiska Kenobi: I hadn't noticed that my e-mail didn't appear, that's fix now!, and of course I would like you to archive your story on your site! It would be MY honor! Great site by the way!

* * *

And thanks to you all for your kind reviews!!  
  
It was still early when Padme awoke. She had been conscious for several minutes now, but refused to abandon the warm embrace Obi-Wan held her in.  
  
Obi-Wan was awake as well, but was playing the same game Padme was.  
  
After some moments just enjoying each other's presence, he moved closer and whispered in her ear: "Good morning"  
  
Padme couldn't help to giggle at the tickling effect of his warm breath against her skin.  
  
"Good morning", she turned to face him and gave him a small kiss.  
  
She then started to draw invisible figures with her finger across his bare chest.  
  
He took her frisky hand and kissed her palm.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Padme couldn't help a big smile to rise her features in response to his words. She had been expecting to hear those words for so long.  
  
"Since when?", she quickly asked.  
  
"Since when what?" Obi-Wan thought this was a strange question.  
  
"Since when have you loved me?"  
  
Obi-Wan was unsure of what to say. "I---I don't know---I guess that, since I first met you, back there in Naboo".  
  
"Then why didn't you do anything?"  
  
"What would you want me to have done? You were just a girl!"  
  
"Just a girl??" Hah! But you did kiss me , remember?"  
  
"Yes. And I did wrong. None of us were ready for that. I guess I was a kid too. A very stupid one."  
  
"Would it be wrong if you kiss me now, Master Kenobi?"  
  
"After last night?, I don't think so Senator!"  
  
"Then kiss me".  
  
And he complied her wish.  
  
------  
  
"Will I see you tonight?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do". Obi-Wan said as he put his clothes on, preparing to leave.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He got out of the room and made sure Sabe wasn't around, he directed to the door, as just as he was planning to open it, someone else opened it from outside.  
  
There was Sabe, carrying some food plates. Surely breakfast for Padme. And she didn't hide her surprise to find the Jedi here. She had fallen sleep last night and never noticed when he got out, but never thought he had stayed!.  
  
"Master Kenobi?"  
  
Obi-Wan tried to recover his composure and not appear as nervous as he felt.  
  
"Good morning, Sabe."  
  
After an uncomfortable silence, Sabe continued: "I f you'll excuse me, I need to go attend the Senator."  
  
"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan left, hoping to speak with Padme about this later.  
  
Sabe entered to Padme's room. "Good morning, I brought you breakfast"  
  
"Thank you Sabe." Padme said as she finished dressing."  
  
"Could you help me with my hair?"  
  
"Yes, of course". Sabe noticed that Padme was strangely happy this morning, well, not that the reason was a mystery----"  
  
Sabe started to comb Padme's hair, and after some moments she finally decided to confront her.  
  
"I---ran into Master Kenobi---as he stepped out of the apartment"  
  
Padme was taken aback by this, and didn't know what to say.  
  
Of course she trusted Sabe, she was her best friend, and she would never betray her going to tell the Council or something like that, but she didn't know how to explain.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Padme turned around and took Sabe's hands in hers: "I know this might sound silly Sabe, but, I love him. And he loves me too, isn't it great?!", she said with a smile.  
  
Sabe smiled back at her. "Yes it is. I'm glad for you Padme, but please, don't hold onto great expectations, I don't want to see you suffer."  
  
"I appreciate your concern Sabe, but I don't care, all I want to do is be with him".  
  
"I'm glad you're so happy Padme. I haven't seen you like this in a long time."  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about this, this will be our secret, alright?"  
  
"Don't worry, Padme, I understand."  
  
"Thank you my friend!", Padme said as she embraced Sabe in a loving hug.  
  
"So tell me, how does a Jedi kiss?"  
  
"Sabe!!!" 


	11. chapter11

Chapter 11  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
It was almost midday, and Obi-Wan was still looking for his missing Padawan; when he arrived to his quarters this morning Anakin wasn't there, but Obi-Wan thought he had probably gone to class, and he wasn't concerned at first, however, hours had passed, and he hadn't seen him nor communicated through their bond; Anakin appeared to be shielding, and this put him a little on edge. He had spent the last few hours looking for him, and in every possible place he thought he could be; the gardens, the training areas, the cafeteria, the classrooms, but Anakin was nowhere to be seen. Knowing that Anakin had a class scheduled in a few minutes, Obi-Wan decided to go back and check around the classrooms one more time.  
  
All the students were arriving to take their classes, but again, he couldn't find Anakin anywhere around.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen Padawan Skywalker today?", he addressed to a young Padawan that was passing nearby.  
  
"Yes Master Kenobi, he came to the first two classes, but I haven't seen him after that", The girl said, sensing this news didn't make the young Master very happy.  
  
"Thank you", Obi-Wan said as he retreated; he still had to go to a meeting with the Council, and he was already late.  
  
Just as he started walking away, he saw Anakin turning around the corner of the hall.  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
He thought he wouldn't get caught. He would slip to the last class and his Master would never found out, at least that was the plan, plan which suddenly fell apart when he saw Obi-Wan walking towards him. Obviously his Master had been looking for him, he could tell from the expression on his face.  
  
Anakin kept walking with his head downcast.  
  
"Where have you been Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked firmly.  
  
"I'm sorry Master, I was---practicing my lightsaber skills with some other Padawans"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, "Don't lie to me Padawan"  
  
Anakin knew there was no way out of this, and he finally confessed: "I went to the Senate, the Chancellor asked if I could meet with him."  
  
This took Obi-Wan completely by surprise, but he tried to maintain calmed: "Why would the Chancellor meet with you, in private?"  
  
Anakin shrugged and spoke as if there was nothing of importance; "He just wanted to thank me for the service of protecting Senator Naberrie".  
  
~Then why didn't he meet with BOTH of us?~ Obi-Wan decide not to voice his thought. "You know I don't trust Palpatine".  
  
"He's a good man, he gives me advice"  
  
~What kind of advice?~ Again, Obi-Wan left his thoughts to himself. He was in a hurry and had no time to get paranoid now, though he would discuss this matter with Anakin later, no doubt.  
  
"This better not happen again Anakin, nothing is more important than your Jedi training. You can't be missing classes just anytime you please" .  
  
Anakin knew better than to argue this, "Yes Master", he said humbly.  
  
"Go to your class. I have a meeting with the Council, and we are both already late. We will talk about this later."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
And they both parted, each to opposites directions down the hall.  
  
..........................  
  
Obi-Wan stood in the Center of the Council chamber, as the Council members studied him silently.  
  
"How has your Padawan training been doing?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.  
  
This was a very common question, that was asked to Obi-Wan too very often for his liking. And although it was an important subject, he sensed this meeting wasn't entirely about that.  
  
"His skills seem to be developing each day, but, with this, also his self confidence." Obi-Wan continued after a small pause. "Something that worries me is that he's been getting involved with politicians a lot lately, I wouldn't like him to learn their corrupt ways."  
  
Mace Windu smiled at this. "Well, Obi-Wan, we all know about your dislike to politicians"  
  
"That's not all to it, lately he's become arrogant, and refuses to take my advice."  
  
"Another Padawan he reminds me of" Yoda said.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't like when the Masters minimized his worries as if there weren't important, but there was so much going on lately on his mind, maybe there were right this time, and he was just overreacting.  
  
"Yes, Master, maybe it's just my imagination."  
  
Mace Windu cleared his throat and continued with a serious tone: "Anyway, there is something we need to inform you about. There has been found the body of a bounty hunter not far from the Hotel where Senator Naberrie was staying, and we suspect he was hired to kill her."  
  
"Hired by who, we still don't know", Yoda finished.  
  
"However, we will allow her to return to Naboo"  
  
"Return to Naboo?, is that safe?" Obi-Wan asked, and immediately regretted the action, realizing he had shown more concern in his voice than he should had, and noticing Master Yoda's eyes narrowed in suspicious.  
  
"We think she will be safe, since there hasn't been any more threats to her life. You and your Padawan will be accompanying her anyway, to make sure of this." Master Windu said in return. "Inform your Padawan and get ready to leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes, Masters."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed respectfully and left.  
  
....................  
  
Not long after Obi-Wan arrived to his quarters, he received a message from Master Yoda, asking to meet him in an hour in his office.  
  
~A meeting with Yoda, in private? This cannot be good.~  
  
..............  
  
"You wanted to see me Master?"  
  
Yoda nodded and pointed his stick towards a chair, indicating Obi-Wan to take a sit.  
  
"A new mission assigned to you has been."  
  
"You refer to guard Senator Naberrie in Naboo?"  
  
"No. NEW mission, I said, has been assigned to you."  
  
"But Master Windu said, the Senator----"  
  
"The Senator guarded by your Padawan will be."  
  
A chill ran up Obi-Wan's spine. Did Master Yoda knew about he and Padme? Did he wanted to set them apart?. He tried not to let his emotions show, but with Yoda it was nearly impossible.  
  
"In the preparation of the army, Senator of Alderaan your services needs--- "Yoda paused, unsure if Obi-Wan was listening, he just had this far away look on his face.  
  
"---Indefinitely", he added, with a sad hint in his voice.  
  
Obi-Wan was brought back from his racing thoughts, and suddenly realized. Master Yoda knew.  
  
"Do you know what could happen if he stays with her so long?, his feelings for her are strong-----". Obi-Wan said quietly.  
  
"His feeling I well know, and yours too".  
  
Obi-Wan was scared of asking his next question;  
  
"Is this the way of The Force?"  
  
"A path it has chosen for you", was Yoda's vague answer.  
  
"So you're just taking me out of the picture?"  
  
In any other circumstance, Yoda would whack him on the head with his stick for such disrespectful response, but he knew Obi-Wan was in pain and decided to let him be. He told him firmly, however; " It has got to be this way, Obi-Wan, understand you must."  
  
"I do understand, but it is not easy to accept"  
  
Yoda just shook his head. "Distance will heal your wounds"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that, Master"  
  
As he was leaving Yoda's office, Obi-Wan felt like his whole world had crumbled down upon him.  
  
.............  
  
I'm sorry there was no Padme in this chapter, I just couldn't find where to put her, but she'll be back, don't worry!!! Thanks for reading!!! 


	12. chapter12

Padme was standing in the balcony of her quarters, waiting for Obi-Wan, and remembering how perfect these last two weeks have been. Although during the day they had to act as Senator and Jedi Master; during their midnight dates they could just be Padme and Obi-Wan.  
  
The only one who knew about their secret relationship was Sabe, but she had become their accomplice now; she would check every morning the halls, before Obi-Wan left, making sure no one were around, and Padme enjoyed watching them both interact; making jokes to each other, with their sarcastic sense of humor -which she had discovered in Obi-wan just recently.  
  
"Goodnight". Padme was taken off her reverie by Obi-Wan's voice.  
  
"Hi". She said softly as she approached to him and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back, and then stared at her with sad eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, Padme."  
  
"I'm listening." Padme tried to sound brave, but something about Obi-Wan's attitude told her she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.  
  
Obi-Wan decided to go straight to the point. There was no reason to make it more painful.  
  
"I came to say goodbye."  
  
Padme froze, and her eyes widened in surprise. Her voice barely audible: "What?"  
  
"You're leaving to Naboo tomorrow."  
  
"Yes. I know, they already told me. But they also said that you an Anakin were coming with me."  
  
"That's just half truth."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Anakin will be guarding you. I---I was assigned to another mission. An indefinitely long mission." Obi-Wan make a pause to make sure Padme was actually listening; her eyes seemed focus on something far away.  
  
"Padme, are you alright?"  
  
Padme was brought back to reality, her emotions raging inside were evident in her desperate voice: "Indefinitely could be days, weeks, months, years!! Could you be clearer?" "The truth is I don't know how long it will last. I'll de in Alderaan working with Senator Organa."  
  
"Is this for real? It can't be!" Padme said with tearfully eyes. Obi-Wan only nodded.  
  
"I don't want you to go"  
  
"I don't want to go either, believe me, But I have to."  
  
Tears started falling from Padme's eyes at the sound of these words, Obi- Wan reached out and wiped them away with his thumb. "Just remember that, no matter what, I will always love you. Don't feel bad if something doesn't come out as we want. The Force has paths for us that we have to follow."  
  
Confusion was written all over Padme's face. "What are you talking about? What are you trying to say?"  
  
Obi-Wan gave her a little smile and put his arms around her, pulling her closer and holding her tightly. "Nothing, just... I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They stood like that, holding each other for several minutes, until there was time to part.  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
"Can't you stay tonight?"  
  
"I wish I could, but, I haven't inform Anakin about his mission yet, and we need to get ready." Padme sadly nodded.  
  
After a moment of silence, he finally gathered enough courage.  
  
"Goodbye Padme."  
  
He kissed her like he had never kissed her before, it was sweet but passionate and desperate at the same time, like if he was trying to take her essence with him.  
  
It took her a few seconds to regain her breath.  
  
"Goodbye Obi-Wan". Her voice was trembling, and as soon as Obi-Wan closed the door behind him, she couldn't stop the sobs that threatened to come out.  
  
The sun was coming out in Coruscant's horizon. Watching the spectacle, standing there in the landing platform, was Obi-Wan Kenobi, waiting for his Padawan and Senator Naberrie.  
  
He turned around as soon as he heard the quick steps of Padme and her escort approaching.  
  
"Good morning Senator."  
  
"Master Kneobi." Padme nly nodded, avoiding to look at him in the eye; she felt if she do that, she wouldn't be able to contain her tears.  
  
"It's everything in order Anakin?"  
  
"Yes. We are ready, Master."  
  
"Alright then, I wish you good luck. Remember that there is a big responsibility that has been given to you."  
  
"Yes, Master. I won't disappoint you."  
  
"I'm sure you won't." He squeezed his Padawan's shoulder lightly. Then turned to Padme.  
  
"Goodbye Senator, it has been an honor to serve you." He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
I love you  
  
Padme heard his voice in her head and immediately raised her eyes in surprise.  
  
"Same to you, Master Kenobi."  
  
"We have to go Padme. Goodbye Master."  
  
"Goodbye Anakin. I wish you a safe trip. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And with you Master."  
  
As soon as they were gone, Obi-Wan got into his ship and parted as well, with the uncertainty of what the future will bring. Only sure that it would be a long trip.  
  
**THE END** (4 now...)

* * *

OK i think i'm going to leave this as the end, at least for now. I actually had another idea, but it was too dramatic and sad, maybe I'll continue it if I really feel inspired. Thank you all who read my little story, it really means a lot for me. Thank u!!!!   
  
PS.- Please review and feel free to give ideas for sequels or new stories. 


End file.
